Inconvenience
by Wroathe
Summary: Being on a squad that was predominantly male wasn't really as much fun as she initially expected.


**Bustier**

The day Tenten's chest had first been scathed by an enemy's kunai—barely enough to make a puncture wound, but more than enough to destroy a perfectly innocent bra (her only one, at that), she had come to the startling conclusion that her life could not possibly get any worse.

But then Lee had started questioning and Gai had started pointing, and Tenten had to reaffirm her conclusion.

Her life could possibly get worse, and she was an idiot to think otherwise.

. . .

. .

.

**Blood**

Tenten, true to form, did not pay the duo any attention as Gai-sensei began explaining the contours of the feminine frame to Lee (and why, exactly, that lacy discarded _thing_ lying on the forest floor was off-limits to shinobi and was therefore most definitely _not_ some sort of training device, no matter how incredibly youthful it looked).

It wasn't because she didn't mind (quite the contrary, actually, as she planned to give Gai-sensei a stern talking-to later on about boundaries) nor was it because she was too embarrassed to even conjure up a response, but because her attention had been diverted to a more serious issue.

Namely, that of her remaining teammate, Neji.

It seemed as if he had been targeted by an enemy-ninja while her back was turned, because his nose had suddenly started bleeding.

Badly.

. . .

. .

.

**End**

At first, Tenten did not understand why he resisted her aid.

It made absolutely no sense—she was only going to try and stop the bleeding (she could probably do it better anyway, since she had a better vantage point), and he was being reckless by holding her off. So naturally, as one does when he finds something illogical and stupid, she ignored him, making a move for the nearest tissue.

But after ten minutes of applying consistent pressure and still yielding no result, Tenten felt that she was beginning to understand why, exactly, Neji had not wanted her help in the first place.

And when Gai-sensei stepped in to help out a bit, effectively blocking Tenten from Neji's view, and the bleeding had immediately stopped, Tenten was _sure_ she understood.

. . .

. .

.

**Tomato **

Lee had spent the next hour pestering her about why her face was so red.

She bated him off with a comment here or there, but he was relentless in his pursuit, and she eventually just gave up trying to satisfy him.

Thus, when he finally hit the right track, ushering an enthusiastic, "does it have to do with your youthful training tool from earlier and Neji's nose bleed?", Tenten had absolutely no idea how to react. That was okay, though, for Neji saved her from having to answer.

By hitting Lee in the head with a rock.

. . .

. .

.

**Future**

To this day, Tenten still blushes crimson whenever the topic is brought up, and Neji reflexively morphs into his famous Hyuga-glare-mode, set to level gazillion plus two.

Not that it really matters, though—no one in the whole village of Konoha was honestly stupid enough to ever even consider bringing it up. Even the Hokage didn't dare go there, although he _did_ one year casually mention it in a conversation with the two over dinner and was in return punched by a pregnant and hormonal Sakura for his efforts.

But really, that was a story for another time.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This won't be up for long.; please don't bother reading unless you're involved with my other stories.

An apology—first and foremost, to all of my messaging buddies. I haven't talked to you guys in months, and I'm sorry. I've just been so behind, and I'm the most avid procrastinator in the world. It's my fault, and I take full blame if any and all of you want to ignore me for the rest of your lives (except you, Senka. If you leave me, I'll have to crawl in a hole).

Secondly, to my readers, who have been with me through this entire process. I know that I haven't updated my stories in months, but I've lost inspiration. Vesper is kicking my ass, and I just need a break. I _am_ working on the chapters, and I _am_ trying. I've re-written Vesper three times, but I'm determined to get it right. I'll get there, guys. It's just going to take me a bit.

I won't quit, though. You can count on that.

Gah, I'm writing in fragments & it's getting a bit hard to understand, so I'll stop there.


End file.
